Conventional systems for delivering cargo by airdrop mostly include the use of a parachute. Parachute systems and even guided parachute systems, however, often may not operate effectively in high wind conditions, leading to inaccurate drops. In military applications, missing the drop zone can result in placing the cargo into enemy hands or out of reach of the intended users. In addition, large cargo parachute silhouettes can be spotted easily during descent and after touch-down, thereby leading the enemy to the drop zone. Parachute based systems also have slow rates of descent and must be delivered at airspeeds which expose the delivery aircraft to enemy detection. Further, current individual parachute based systems have a weight restrictions of less than 3,500 pounds per cargo parachute. Payload weights in excess of 3,500 lbs require a cluster of multiple parachutes with diameters of 100 feet each. The combination of parachutes and auxiliary equipment (deployment lines, suspension slings, shock absorption materials, etc) coupled to the airdrop platform, make existing aerial delivery methods expensive and logistically time consuming. Other conventional non-parachute based systems have been developed but are prone to certain shortcomings and have therefore not been widely used. It is desirable to provide an aerial cargo delivery system that can allow the delivery aircraft to operate at higher airspeeds, in higher wind conditions, achieve accurate drops, have faster rates of descent than parachute based systems, and can deliver greater than 10,000 pounds of payload on an standard eight foot aerial delivery platform or 463L cargo pallet.